Nessie's story
by nsheb
Summary: Nessie and her family have moved to a now town and on her frist day of school she finds that not everyone loves her. POV changes, about friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Ronda **

I'm beautiful. My hair is a dark brown light black. My skin is just slightly tanned and completely flawless. My clothes may not always be new but there still better than everyone else. My beauty is all I have next to my little sister.

"Jen were going to be late for school." I said upstairs to my sister. She came running down stairs her backpack slung over her shoulder wherein a boy's t-shirt and jeans. She had a short hair cut to go with her tom boy look. I then notice the gar in her hands. "What's with the jar?" I ask heading for mom's car.

"Me and my friends are going to look for bugs during recess!" She said giggling with excitement. Something I never understood is how can you like bugs.

The elementary school was closes to our house so it didn't take long to get there. After dropping her off I speeded to get to my school. I loved going to school I got to see my friends get away form my parents and not be responsible for my sister. Everyone likes going to school no matter what they say without it our life would be kind of boring.

I pull into the parking lot. Before I got out my friends attack me with news on the new kids coming to our school. The rumor of new kids have been in the air sense July when the adults found out the hospital has hired a new doctor.

"Doctor Cullen's kids start to day there are seven of them can you believe that I don't even want one kid adopting seven must have been hard," said Lilly.

"Well I haven't seen the kids yet but I've meet the doctor and he was cute so we can only hope. Do you feel threaten that these people will take your title?" Ask Tina.

"Of course not no one is more beautiful than me." I know I sound stuck up but it is true. We headed inside just before the bell rang. My morning when by quickly and not one sign of the Cullen's. The bell rang for forth period lunch. I was out the door before anyone else. I grab my tray and got to my table with all my friends I sat at a big table.

"Lilly you said the Cullen's started to day but I haven't seen them once," said Tina.

"Well it turns out there all in advised classes some of them are in 1st and 3rd period with me. Although one of them is in your 7th period gym class and your math class Ronda and we have lunch with them and here they come." We all turned along with everyone else in the room.

They all walk in with the pure meaning of grace my eyes went to a long blond haired girl with her arm wrapped around a big black haired guy. I won't lie she was beautiful but her skin was to pail for her already pail hair. My eyes went to the next couple a short girl with a pixie cut and a tall blond haired guy. Because she was short she was cute and her dark hair complimented her pail skin but she was only cute. Another couple came out this time I look at both of them. The guy had burgundy hair and pail and flawless skin but I'm not worried he's a guy the girl on the other hand was beautiful like the other two but her cloches didn't help her body much jeans and an over sized sweat shit. These guys are beautiful but I'm still better.

"I only count six," said Tina. My eyes went back to them she was right there was only six did Lilly get her numbers wrong. No she is always right. The door opened again and I felt myself stop breathing as I saw her.

SHE WAS THE MANING OF BUEATY

Her hair was a burgundy like the guy from earlier it was long just at her mid back and had a light curl in it a strand framed her face and fell in front of her shoulder. Her skin wasn't as pail as the others just the right shad for her hair her eyes were warm chocolate brown in fact you could fell the warm and welcoming aura it disgusted me. I feel my face fall no dough I was frowning but no one was looking at me everyone was looking at her. I started to take detail her face was completely symmetrical her cloches fitted perfectly long jeans that made her look taller and a silky red cut sleeve shirt. Her arms were slender and long but not to long. Her feet were even perfect she had on high heel sandals so I could see her toes not one ugly toe the nails painted a red to mach her shirt.

She made her way to her seat with the others her tray in hand you could hear the click of her heals and in one moment I could see her left foot get tangled behind her left foot and the tray fly out of her hand as her body was becoming parallel with the ground. I smiled as she made contacted with the ground but it disappeared as half the school ran to her aid. They helped her up and dusted her off and got her a new tray she gave a beautiful and genuine smile and took her set with her family.

I HATE HER

Just then I saw the one boy that look like her (maybe they were related by blood) say something to her and we made eye contact I glared at her tying to make it known that I don't like her she just stared then I saw a bit of surprise in her eyes her face changed with a look of interest as she took a bit of a apple. After that I lost my apatite and just sat there thinking of ways to make me better or her worst.

I made my way to math class and took my seat. As I was getting my books out _she _walk in along with the tall blond guy and the pixie cut girl I think there together together.

"Class these new students. Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and Renesmee Cullen," said our teacher "Alice, Jasper you can take the seats in the back Renasmee you can sit next to Ronda." They headed for there seats and _she _was making her way to her set next to mine. This stunk. _She _took her set and turned towards me.

"Hi I'm Renasmee but I prefer Nessie," she said to me and extended her hand for me to shake I wasn't going to except it. I just stared at it then her till she took it back. Class then began. I would look at her form the corner of my eye she was blinding everything about her was perfect her pasture, her hand writing her ability to pay attention. I keep trying to find something wrong but only found more ways to say she is prettier than me it was painful to think someone is better then me. The lesson ended early and the teacher gave us time to work on homework.

"Would you like to work on homework together?" She ask giving me a smile that melted harts. I wanted to rip it off her face.

"No," I said bluntly. She look surprised like she had tried something that was sure to work but didn't seemed happy at my answer. After that I went back to work but it fell like eyes were on me and not just hers.

Finally! I was out of there and heading for gym. _She_ was gone no more of her. I went into the looker room and was greeted by everyone. It felt good to know that not everyone had fallen under her spell. As I had finished changing she walk in and my mood changed. All the girls went up to her and ask questions about her family, how she kept her skin so clear and all that. The had fallen under her spell all of them. I left the room before I throw up.

Because I was the only girl in the gym at the time most of the guys tried to hit on me I was close to getting a criminal record with murder as my crime. My friend Josh took notice to my mood and told them to stop.

"What's wrong with you?" He ask sitting next to me.

"The new girl Nessie she is what's wrong. I don't like her." He look at my almost shocked.

"Why she's hot! How can you not like her the way she walks and looks at you with those eyes she puts angles to shame with her looks. You think I have a change with her." I look at him of course all the boys would like her why not she has the ability to make them feel like 7th graders. Maybe I was by myself with not liking her. I was about to speak to Josh again but found him grueling. _She _was walking with the others girls her cloches weren't showing anything long pants and short sleeve shirt and yet the boys were staring at her like play boy model had walk in.

"Class we are playing volleyball get on the line so I can dived you into groups." I was happy I wasn't on her team in fact it was her team we were going against. My team got first serve and I was sever. I was going to use that to my advantaged. She stood in the back middle. The perfect palace for me to hit her.

I throw the ball up high enough to hit it over the net going right at her I put as much force into it that you wouldn't be able to stop it with out getting a bruise. I also put it at a angle were it was heading for her face so she won't be able to stop it. I smirk at the thought of her in pain. I had problems.

She stop it. Not only that but she sent it back with just as much force. The player it came at moved out of the way so it wouldn't hit her. That baby. It was there serve now. It was just a regular serve heading for that girl again. I wasn't going to let them score another point I got in front of her I think I pushed her out of the way and sent it over the net this time it wasn't going to hit her in the face but on top of the head she won't be able to get out of the way in time to hit it back over. But she did and it was coming at Josh. He wouldn't be able to stop it but I will. I pushed him out of the way he was mad at that but I didn't care. This time I couldn't make it head for her instead it went at some guy but out of know were she pushed him out of and sent it over with great force this time at me. I felt the force in it. It almost took me to the ground but I locked my knees and through it back only after it left my hands did I fell it sting in pain.

It didn't toke long for our team mates to get off the court to see we were playing a game for blood. That's right I wanted to see her bleed. I was sweating more in that hour than I have my whole life my muscles hurt and I felt like I would pass out. She also look tired but only in the eyed she wasn't sweating or aching in pain nothing she just seemed board with our game and it was insulting me. I was trying my hardest and she was board. The ball hit the floor a few feet back from me. Dang I should have been able to get that it was mine.

"Tie game next score wins," I said throwing her the ball "On this serve don't hold back give it everything you got." She was look like she was debating what to do but then only nodded. She went to serve the ball went high above her head she than jumped up not to high but still it was a big jump and slammed the ball you could

hear the sound of her hand against the volleyball. This time it was to the far right of me I ran to. I wasn't about to lose to her. It mad contact with my arms but I wasn't sure if my arms had ripped off in the presses of stopping it because it felt like it did. When I was able to put enough strength in my arms I throw it back at her keeping the force she out on it. I look at her she was shocked pure shock looking at me like I just did the impossible. Her thought were on me that she didn't see the ball coming for her until it made contact with her face. It hit her square in the face and she fell to the ground I look at her and thin I saw it. It dripped to the ground it was red ant thick she had a nose bleed. Her hand clenched her nose but you could still see it coming through her fingers and just as the kids came towards us I passed out.

I woke up in my bed at my house. I saw my sister at my desk looking at me.

"Dads mad at you know he had to come and pick you up and you and that girl have dentition tomorrow but you also got A's for best volleyball game ever played in that gym." I ran my hand throw my hair my body hurt and if dad was mad at me it was only going to get worst.

"Jen is your sister up?" Ask my dad coming up stairs.

"Jen hid in my closet," I said she looked at me worriedly but did so. My dad came into my room he was drunk no shocker there he grab my arm and yanked me out of my bed and throw me to the floor and started yelling at me his fist hit my back number of times and his foot kicked my side and stomped on my legs I kept my arms around my head protecting it. I didn't fight back it would only get worst if I did this is why beauty is so important to me if I could live through this and still be beautiful what gave her the right to take it way. He finally stopped and went back to his beer. My sister came out and helped me get back on my bed and put some ice on my new wounds.

"You know it's a good thing I got in it with Nessie now I won't have to use my make-up to hid the bruises."

**A/N well his is my first fan fiction I hoped you like it the next chapter will be Nessie's point of view. **

**Please review! **


	2. Nessie's day

**Nessie**

I heard my alarm clock go off but I didn't want to get up. It was too early to do anything. But I really didn't want to stay in bed that would be boring. Before I could even get to my feet my Aunt Alice came running in.

"Nessie get up we don't have much time. I need to do your hair, make-up; nails and we also have to make sure your clothes look perfect. Come on Rosalie is gone to help," she grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the bathroom. Rosalie was already in there with everything set out.

It felt like I had been in there for hours on end but it was only about a half an hour. I like it when they did this but sometimes it was overbearing. As I walk out I know I looked amazing my aunts wouldn't have it any other way. I had on a cut sleeve silk red shirt and a black min skirt with a matching red design on it.

Going into the kitchen to find something to eat I saw my grandmother already have a plate of food out for me; eggs, apple wedges, and a glass of water. Water was about the only human beverage I can stand and eggs and apples were foods I can enjoy with out having a bad taste. As I sat down I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. It was my grandmother with a camera in her hand.

"Oh this is going to look great in the photo album. I can't believe you're going to high school you were just a baby just a few years ago," she said.

"This isn't the first time I've been through high school you know."

"Those were on the computer today you have to go to a building and meeting other kids and go to dances with teenaged boys."

"Not if I can help it," said daddy walking in "Nessie what are you wearing?" He asks.

"Clothes," I said sarcastically.

"Okay but why is it you don't have any pants on?" He asks.

"I am. It's a skirt." He stared at me for a while before speaking.

"Go change. You aren't walking into a school dressed for a pussicat dolls video."

"Do I really look like I'm in one of those video's?" I ask attempting to do a sexy pose but failed.

"I think she looks cute," said my grandmother. My thoughts on my skirt changed. If your grandmother thinks I look cute in this how hot can I really look?

"I'm going to go change," I said heading back to my room. As I made it upstairs I thought I heard daddy say thanks to my grandmother.

"Nessie tell your mother she needs to change her clothes please. She can't go out like that," said Aunt Alice from my parent's room. I walk into my parents room (my room is on the thir d floor and everyone else's on the second or first I pass my parents room going to mine) Mamma had on her normal attire jeans and over sized sweat shirt she got from Grandpa Charlie, because it had sentimental value we never could throw it out he gave it to Mamma when we moved.

"Will you believe that she is going to wear that to school," said Aunt Rosalie. She and Mamma are on good terms. I turned to my mom and ask,

"Are you really going to school like that?"

"Yes," she answered a bit annoyed.

"I believe," I said to my aunts. They only glared at me.

"Come on Bella this dress is beautiful. You would look great in it," pleaded* my aunt.

"Come on it's not like you wouldn't get another chances to get her to wear nice clothes."

"Fine you can get away with it today but tomorrow you will wear what I pick out," said Aunt Alice.

"Girls if your done we need to go," said Uncle Jasper making his way to Aunt Alice.

"Wait I need to put on some pants," I said running out the door to my room. I know I heard some giggles at my word choice. After finding some pants I took the short cut and jumped from my widow to the garage only to have daddy and Mama talk to me about safety like I could really get hurt. After hugging my grandparents' good bye and Grandmother Emes talking about how I grow up so fast and all that. I started to feel bad when my parents went to school I would stay with Emes now she'll be lonely with out me I felt like I would cry too. (Emes was crying)

"Nessie you want me to get the tissues?" ask daddy I hated when he did that.

"NO!" I yelled at him before getting into the car as the others laugh. Then we took off.

"Okay Nessie do you have your schedule? Are you sure you don't want me to take you to your classes you could get lost," said mamma she only acts like this when ever I do something one my own it sometimes got suffocating but it is how she is with me.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't need you hold my hand."

"Oh I know it's just you know. Well at least Rosalie will be in your 1st period class," she said smiling.

"She's right and we better get there," said Aunt Rosalie leading the way to the English room. I walk in after my aunt who went to talk to the teacher. I look around and saw some empty seats but weren't near each other.

"You're the new kid am I right?" asked a boy a cute boy no less. He had dark hair in that shaggy look and was pale if you compare him to anyone other than my family but you don't get much sun here.

"Yes, Nessie Cullen," I said giving out my hand. He took it eagerly.

"I'm Den and this is Josh," he said tuning to his friend. Josh was cute to he had blond short hair and was tall maybe basketball player.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"No the pleasure is ours," said Josh the way he said it made me feel like there was a double meaning.

"What's going on here?" Ask my aunt.

"Rosalie this is Dan and Josh." She looked (glared) at them up and down. Everyone in my family acted like this when it involved me and the opposite sex.

"Nessie why don't you go to your seat," she said turning to the chair on the other side of the room.

"I want to sit here," I said pointing to the seat next to Dan. Before she could say anything I took the seat and got my stuff out.

"Miss Hale please take a seat," said the teacher. Rosalie looks at me and went to her seat and class began. After a long dissection about _Macbeth_ the bell rang. I got up ready to leave.

"Wait Nessie what is your next class?" Ask Dan.

"I have History next," I said.

"Great so do I. Lets walk together." I agreed. As we walked he started up a conversation. Then he asks me a question, "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I looked at him I did want to say yes but I knew my family would want me to sit with them.

"Sorry but I'm sitting with my Family today. How about tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yea that's fine!" He said opening the door for me. I walk in this class I had with Emmett and Jasper. They both looked at me but I'm sure they were more focused on the boy behind me. This class I wasn't able to sit by Dan but the people I did sit by where* friendly. The class went by fast along with the rest of the morning. Everyone her was very friendly but I knew why it doesn't matter what I do I'm always loved by family and strangers.

After making more 'friends' it was time for lunch I already new were the cafeteria was so I just headed that way. I had just saw daddy and mamma go in. I wasn't in any hurry so I took my time getting to the door. When I opened the door I felt all eyes on me. I was use to it. I went up to get my tray and still felt the eyes on me. I made my way to the table that my family was at. As the click of my heels filled the room with sound about the only sound then I felt my left foot get caught behind my right and in that moment I felt like the old Bella that daddy would tell me about. My body made contacted with the ground but before I could move to get up I felt people helping me up. I knew some of them others I didn't. They all ask if I was ok I told them I was and they even got me another tray. After that I went to my seat with my family who were quietly laughing.

"Well that was rather funny," said Edward the others agreed with him.

"Well sorry I can't have grace like you." They dropped the matter and just started talking.

"Someone; been staring at you," said daddy. "She doesn't seam to like you either." I look up and he was right she was glaring at me with the pure hate. Why? I was surprised no one has ever not liked me even that one girl that didn't like mamma when she was human the one who like that boy. Everyone loves me the Volturi (most of them) even love me and that is saying something. This girl she hated me. Hate was new to me I was shocked at it. I looked at her with interest and took a bit out of my apple.

After a long lunch I made my way to math. I had it with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. I walked in first and the first thing I notice was that girl was in this class. I wanted to know more about this girl.

"Class these are our new students. Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen and Renesmee Cullen," said the teacher. "Jasper, Alice you can take the seats in the back. Renesmee you can sit by Ronda." I looked over and saw the empty seat so her names Ronda nice name. I walk over to the seat and got my stuff ready. I turned to her and spoke.

"Hi I'm Renesmee but I prefer Nessie." I extended my hand for her to shake she just stared at it. I brought it back to my side. Class than began. I pretended to listen but my attention was on Ronda. She was _sneaking _glimpses of me she was just looking I think she was trying to find something wrong with me but couldn't. I could see she was upset with me. It was odd to see someone mad at me. The teacher gave us time to work on our homework. I looked at Ronda I was going to see if my smile will work on her.

"Would you like to work on homework together," I asked giving my smile.

"No," she said bluntly. I was surprised my smile didn't work it always worked I always got my way with it. It was a little weird have some one not give me what I want. I looked at her and was surprised to see her working on her work. I than went to work but would sneak a peeks at her. Alice and Jasper were also looking at her they were just surprised as me at what just happened. The bell rang and she zoomed out. Alice and Jasper came up to me.

"Not a very nice girl," snorted Alice.

"I don't know maybe she's just fighting it," said Jasper

"Why would people want to fight Nessie's ability it is so much easer if you don't," said Alice we were already half way down the hall-way.

"Maybe she wants a choice out of free will," I said. The watch me walk away. It wasn't a hidden fact that I didn't like my ability it was because I could never really tell if it was me or the power I have over them. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Dan and Josh right behind him.

"Hey Ness what class do you have next?" He asks not removing his arm.

"I have P.E. next," I said getting out of his grasp. His face dropped a bit but then smiled.

"You have it with Josh than." I looked at Josh he seemed like the friend that liked the same girl as his best friend did but because of that he just stayed out of the picture and let his friend take the prize not that I'm a prize.

"That's great you want to walk together," I said smiling. I can make Dan jealous of Josh I just hope I don't give him the idea he has a chance. Josh blushed at me and said yes for a sports player he seemed a little shy. Dan said nothing but you could see it in his eyes. Josh and I walked quietly down the hall with people giving me helloes as I passed.

I walked into the doors and all the girls came up to me and started asking me questions about my family and me. I wasn't really paying attention I was looking at Ronda she walks out without being noticed. I started getting ready when a girl came up to me. She was rather short and small looking, she kind of reminded me of Aunt Alice but her hair was longer and red.

"Hi…uh I'm Ruby," she said fiddling with her fingers.  
"Hey I'm Nessie."

"So I saw you walking with Josh," she said shyly.

"Yup he's nice but quit for an athlete but I really shouldn't judge someone just because he is an athlete." I've always had problems with athletes and there egos at other schools.

"Yes he is. He seams to like you a bit." I looked at her sad face she was a little upset about that.

"Maybe but he's to quite for me." She seamed happy I wasn't interested in him.

"So how has your day been?" She ask

"My day has been interesting," I said putting my things in a locker and ready to head out to the gym. Ruby came with me along with some other girls. When I entered the gym eyes were on me like always then I saw Ronda she was sitting on the bleachers with Josh he was staring I had hoped Ruby wouldn't be upset about it. Ronda didn't pay attention to me.

"Class we are playing volleyball get on the line so I can divide you into groups."

I looked at my team and they were all my friends. I noticed that Ronda was on the other team and was serving. She served the ball and it was heading for me it had a lot of force to it for a humans throw. I had to step back so it wouldn't hit my face as it came down I could feel the air coming off of it my arms were in the position and when the collide it felt like Charlie throwing a football at me it looks hard but really isn't. I sent back over with more force then I attended for it to have. The girl on the other team got out of the way so it wouldn't hit her. Ronda was mad that we got the point and that it was our serve to.

It was our serve and Jim was up. It was just a normal serve heading for the girl who missed my throw. Out of no where Ronda came and pushed her out of the way and sent the ball over the net at me again it didn't have much to it this time. I stepped and sent it towards Josh. Ronda pushed Josh out of the way and had the ball go over the net. She had something to prove but what? I ran to the ball and pushed the boy out of the way and put force in to it. It was heading for Ronda if she wants to play against me she has to know how much damage I can do.

After some time the other kids removed them self for the game. I looked at Ronda she was tired, sweating and the only thing that kept her going was pride she's come to far to let it go. She was looking at me with anger like I wasn't suffering (I wasn't) like she was. She wanted me to be as tired and weak as she is now. I served the ball while she was staring she didn't notice it in time to stop it and I got the point.

"Tie game next score wins," she throw the ball at me "On this serve don't hold anything back give it everything you got." I thought if I should really try my best. It's not like it would kill her I'm not as strong as my family. Worst scenario is her arms break but I don't think she would care if she still won against. I was going to give it all I got.

I brought the ball up and then jumped to meet it. I didn't jump to high; I didn't want to give them reasons to ask questions. When my hands met the ball it made a loud smack sound and I could feel vibration through my arm. My attention went to Ronda to see what she would do. She ran to it. You could almost feel the force when it made contacted with her skin. She was pulled to the ground but some how able to keep her self up. In one moment she was in a squatting position her lifted side turned to me and in another she let out a grunt pulled her self up and had the ball out of her arms in a mater of seconds.

I was astonished she not only stopped it but found the strength to send it back over to me. I had no way of knowing how bad she was hurt if she was. For a second I couldn't believe she was human.

I finally looked up just in time to have a ball smack me in the face and it literally took me to the ground. It hurt that was new to me a human has never hurt me before. I pulled myself up and went to my knees. I felt it coming my hands rushed to my nose. It was warm and thick and it wasn't stopping. I looked down and saw it coming through my fingers. The kids and teachers came to me and Ronda who I just noticed passed out. I soon realized that my hand was cupping the blood over my mouth and nose. I had to drop them and when I did the pool of blood in my hand fell to the ground and my nose still hadn't stopped. Josh handed me a towel and helped me up. Other kids but fewer were helping the passed out Ronda. They took us both to the office.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N sorry for early miss spelling it is something i have to work on.**


End file.
